Passions
by ai aki2-0
Summary: if your a frequent reader or are waiting to see what happens to this story please visit my profile page and read the top portion that contains "to readers"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jasper's past has come to catch him...Alice has left him...and the family is wondering why her last vision held a missing link. Introducing new characters... profiles will be found on my profile as the story progresses. OOC...maybe...traditional pairings except Jasper and Alice. Please comment just dont hurt my feelings...just joking..and if u dont like the no AlicexJasper I warned u before not to read if u dont like so yeah.

Faith's POV

_ I don't know how I was so easily captivated or so easily swayed. Maybe I was to young at the time or simply to naive. Though my life is an unbearable remembrance I some how manage to keep looking at the future. _

_The setting was mid civil war... or was it post. I'm honestly really bad with remembering things that have no real purpose. And though the goals of my life at that moment were to simply make it home wasn't the goal placed in front of me that night. My body was already in taters making me feel like a rag doll. _

"_you look scared" his voice was a chilling silk upon skin. His body was towering over me. My brain had lost all feeling of control to the rest of my body. I felt a hand at the back of my neck pulling me off the pebbled ground._

"_i love the way your blood smells...how its warmth reaches the top of your skin." my eyes went wide. These people were of myth and yet here he was ready to take my life. I felt the coldness of his breathe run up my neck. "its just so...mouth-watering." drips of vemon dropped on the top of my skin. I dug my nails into his marble back as I felt the fire spread through all my senses. Numbness escaped me, I slowly began to lose the battle ragging to stay awake. The last image of him, the one that still haunts me and the one I became attracted to are his burning crimson eyes as he took my life into his hands. He thought he had left me for dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

Present Day

Alice's POV

My body numbed, the gray swirls disappeared before me. It was like looking into a dream...one of horror and fear. Why was there fear, no not fear anger...by their faces I see anger...but whats this...1...2...3... where's 4? There it is...but what is it...its female...so its a she? Why does she look...no glistening...is she human? But she can keep up with the others...this is not....

I gasped for breathe...my visions changing. This is not real...shes..changed her mind...she caught a scent of something. The others are trying to stop her but why? Is she a new born? Or something else? I felt a pencil enter my hand and led to paper...i quickly sketched the three I could see...and left the fourth in a shadow.

"Their coming to forks." I whispered as my eyes opened.

Faith's POV

The crisp cold air hit my skin. Its been a while since I've allowed myself to feel...human. My eyes shifted over the terrain. _Green to much green._

"You got that right." his voice was heavy from exhaustion. His burgundy eyes meet with mine and his body was towering compared to the rest of us. And yet being the only male in the coven he never shows his dominance, which is relaxing in a way. He blinked, tilted his head and smiled.

"Honestly. If you two are so close then why not go fuck each other." The girl was merely 5'4 and yet everyone cringed at her words. Even when she tries to make a funny she gets scary. Her raven locks flowed in the air, brushing against the small of her back. Her crimson eyes locked on the male.

"Well babe, there's a reason I'm always so tired on these trips." he winked and then strolled to place his massive arm around my tiny shoulders.

"Ew!" the girl shrieked.

"Ha! Kai and faith, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First co- Ah!" I lunged and tackled the brown-haired girl against the ground. Her glittered face filled with shock. "I was just messing Faith. Geez!" she rolled to the side as I lifted off the ground. "Honestly! You really think I'd let him of all people touch you! Hellz bellz no! He shall die at my hands before he gets to experience anything so...you know." she glared at Kai. He simply retreated a few steps back. Him and Erin had history together. And it wasn't pretty. Lets just say for now, she was the only thing he was able to catch.

"Sorry Erin. Devin's just. She saids things that shouldn't be said." the raven-haired girl turned and faced me.

"Me, my dearest Faith, I am nothing but a lonely vampire surrounded by even lonelier vampires. I see no point in resisting the urge you have to jump Kai. You can so tell its there." she smiled evilly. Devin always knew how to push my buttons.

"You know what bi-" I paused and smelled the air. My body tensed. A low angry growl escaped from my chest.

"Faith?" Kai had his worried expression on. He walked towards me. But I had already started my way for that sweet aroma.

Alice's POV

I gazed up to look at my family. My eyes would have watered if I were still...somewhat... alive. I knew Jasper would have eventually began the calming process. And he didn't hesitate when my emotions decided on pain and heart-break.

"What's the matter...?" he whispered into my ear as his strong arms wrapped around me. The whole family was starring. I my gaze shifted to Edward, he was walking his beloved Bella upstairs. I knew he saw what I just witnessed. Edward was speaking low to Bella, everyone heard.

"Let's just say there are some things that happened and are now coming to light." Bella looked confused. She was determined to find out exactly what had happened. But when she looked at me for the answer I knew I would not be the one to tell it. For I will not be here much longer.

"I need to leave." the family had a shocked expression.

"Alright dearest, I'll go pack our things." Jasper released me and grabbed my hand. I unwillingly pulled it out. His topaz eyes bored into mine, I realized he already knew. "I understand." he took three painful steps away from me, the family did the same. I walked up to Carlisle, his face was pained and he simply nodded as his hand waved to the door.

As I took my first step out that door I turned back. Mistake one. Every one was gathered around Jasper just as confused as him, everyone except Edward and Bella. Jasper's eyes where locked on me, begging me not to leave almost as if saying what ever I did, I'm sorry. But he did nothing wrong, I knew just as he we would never last, it was surprising it lasted this long. I was uncertain about his past since day one, and the day I first saw him I knew he had left something behind that shadowed to the back of his mind. And a part of me, had wished it away, but I knew that that something was a someone, and I disliked the feeling.

Mistake two. I knew I would be second to the someone he held so hidden, and I believed that with time we could actually have a future, but a short lived one. I stepped out the door for the last time. I didn't look back this time just ran, ran through the trees and past the small river. I ran until my body shaked and I halted. There she was, her brown hair flowing through the light breeze. She looked so human, she smelled human. Her skin was delicate, smooth and appeared soft. She looked like she had to breathe, and I heard a heartbeat. Her burgundy eyes scanned over me, and she bore her fangs.

"You reek of him..." her expression grew deadly, her muscles tensed, and slowly her softness disappeared. Her breathing stopped and the heartbeat turned into nothing. She was a vampire.

Faith's POV

As soon as my feet started moving I knew they wouldn't be able to follow me. I didn't know the land or where I was going. But I knew my final destination. At the thought my body quivered, to see him was both a blessing and my curse. After all this time I still...Kai was right. _Once you feel for someone you can't simply stop_ and at the moment his gaze went dull I knew of who he was thinking of. I shaked my head, no I don't feel not for him anyway, but somehow...I stopped his scent was close. My head jerked to the direction and saw a female emerge. Her eyes wide when she noticed me.

"You reek of him..." I bite out. Her expression appeared shocked. "Do my fangs amuse you, I know none our our kind has them, but I am an exception." I wasn't normally this cold but I held some dislike for her, I think it was due to the scent she carried. Her body twirled towards me, I nearly missed it. Her face was inches from mine.

"So your the one I couldn't see, now I know why." her voice was song like and it matched her fairy appearance. Her body twirled as it moved, she reminded me of Erin, except with no glitter.

"Yes that is my gift." I sighed, was every vampire curious about my ability? First it was Kai, then Devin, and finally Erin. I walked around the small pixie, her hand shot to grab my upper arm.

"You don't understand, if you kill him they will kill you." her expression held doubt, but vampire covens are strong and if he belonged to a one like she says, then I would rather die than let him live.

"I will kill him, and if he is yours I am sorry, but we go way back." her expression changed and her eyes seemed pained. She released me. Her demeanor changed completely as if she had solved a thousand year old puzzle.

"No, I understand. I am Alice...i would like to know yours..." her eyes were sincere. Yet I couldn't bring myself to place trust with in her.

"I am Faith...and I will kill him" Alice starred in shock, as if her threat of a coven protecting him would be enough to stop me.

Kai's POV

"We need to find her!" I raced through the trees at an inhuman pace. She has to be close she wouldn't go to him with out back up. My mind was racing I couldn't stop but think of what my dear faith has got herself into.

"She's a strong cookie Kai!" Erin was lagging behind, even Devin was barely keeping up with me.

"God damn it Kai! We both know you guys aren't a unit, so why are you so determined to find her?" Devin was annoyed she wants improvement, and it wasn't happening.

"We go back, and she means everything to me. She's like the little sister I never had! You two don't understand." I nearly dodged a tree, hunger was seeping in. but I continued to push forward.

"Look Kai, we understand, you pretty much saved her life, but no one said you had to take her in." I stopped , my fist a mere inch before Devin's nose. "tell me exactly why I shouldn't break that beautiful nose of yours right now." Devin took a step back, I may be the only male here, but when I have to I will show my dominance against them.

"Look Kai, I didn't mean it that way its jus-" I ran off before she finished. And I could feel Faith's cloaking start to wear off, something is pushing her to turn vampire. Faith you have to be close. I looked down at my right wrist, a sliver crescent showed its dominance against all the others. My mind wondered to that night...the night I literally feared for another's life.

-Flashback-

I remember strolling along, the summer's night airs hitting me and the ground warm under my bare feet. Thats when I smelled it. The smell was sweet and hot, it had to be fresh. I ran in its direction my mouth-watering, it was nearly a week since my last feed. That's when I saw him, his body towering over a limp one. He raised to his feet wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. His bright crimson eyes glowed against his pale skin. His gaze caught me, a low growl emerged from under his chest.

"No longer will she play with me." he smiled, but I knew he wished he could turn back time. It seemed that the female that lay limp on the ground had meant more to him than a meal. The man simply shook his head and ran off.

I just starred at the tattered body on the ground. I walked over to her. There was nothing, no sign of life. I could have left her there but leaving her body for the dogs seemed wrong. Yet I turned to walk away and as I did, I heard it, the most wonderful sound any one of my kind could possibly hear. I looked around, there was nothing. I heard it again and walked towards it. I now stood over the female, her chest was rising and fresh blood raised to the surface of her skin. She was turning. She opened her eyes and screamed, clawing at her chest. Her whole body spasmed, trashing itself against the ground. Near by people come out of their homes, I panicked scooped up her small body and raced to an abandoned warehouse.

For three days I stood at her side, watching her body tear itself apart. Her heartbeat stopped and began up again, her skin turned from tan to pale. It seemed she wanted to stay human and yet gain immortality. On that third day her body completely froze itself. Her eyes slowly flickered open. I excepted the crimson red but instead received a cool hazel. She sat up, and looked at me. Her eyes watered, I knew who she excepted and I was not him. I reached out to her and she buried her face into my chest. She continued to surprise me, she had human qualities, she had tears and as I wrapped my arms around her she was soft and warm. Any vampire would want her as his simply for her human appeal, but my heart already belonged to another.

"My name is Kai Pierce. I shall be taking care of you." she nodded, and automatically knew what I was, she needed no explaining of our world as through someone had prepared her for it. She denied it anything to do with the vampire who turned her. And I only received her name after she was sure I would not harm her.

"Faith Eden..." her voice was dry and I knew it would be a matter of time before her body completely over took the change. When that happened she refused to drink and took only from my wrist until the hunger was not satisfied with dead blood. She never left my side since that day, I believed she was lonely but soon figured she wished not to remember.

-End-  
I came out of memory with a strong scent. It was her. It was faith. As I raced towards it I encountered Erin running along side me and Devin on my other. I knew Faith had found him, and I knew what I would find would not be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The Crazy and Insane Are Back

Faith's POV

His scent was becoming stronger. But Alice's words remained in my head. Could I really take his life as he almost did mine a century ago. Yes, if he was able to, then so shall I, but I will make sure he is dead before I depart. I reached a white Victorian house. It was modernized but still held its historical features. His scent was all over this place. I couldn't help a but put on a smile. I had him, I finally had him, after so long in denying his blood I had him with in my reach. My body shivered and my cloak was put on. I loved this gift. Appearing human when in truth I was not even close.

That instant a male opened the door. His blond hair swayed in an almost a fifties-style way and his skin was so pale, it reminded me of Kai's. His eyes narrowed, confused at my appearance. A female with caramel hair went to stand by his side. Both their eyes were topaz just like Erin's.

"May we help you, young one?" the female's voice was so soft and mothering I wondered if she really could be vampyric, but the eyes and skin were proof enough. She placed a pale hand on the male's chest as she pulled him back into the house welcoming me in. Could these people really be his coven? He does not deserve them.

I nodded and followed them in, his stench was everywhere; intoxicating everything inside the home. I almost wanted to tear this place to shreds to find him. Yet I controlled myself.

"Who is she?" I heard a voice from the right. I stared up and saw another pair of vampires. The voice came from the female, another blond. Words could only describe her as model material. The male behind her was huge, he looked like a body builder or at least a jock. He had his arm securely around her waist. Great another pair of mates, I could only be happy for them.

"She's a guest Rosalie" the female spoke, Rosalie simply starred at me and made a sour face. Now she was officially on my bad list. Her male just waved and introduced himself as Emmett. I think I like him better. As I reached the center of the room I heard a heartbeat.

"You befriend humans?" I asked absently. I didn't really care for a human, I just needed to find him.

"Yes, we do, we do not believe in drinking from the vein. As you do, no?" the male stalked me with his eyes. He was the coven leader, that was for sure, he was also the oldest. I nodded. Technically I did drink from animals. My body shivered yet again, I looked upon a near mirror, and evilly smiled as my eyes turned from burgundy to a cool hazel. I turned my body to meet with the leader.

"My name is Faith...I am so sorry to come out of the blue but I was wondering if you could help me find someone?" I watched his lips part but before he said a word another voice answered.

"The one you're looking for is not here. I'd advise you not to search for him any longer." the bronze-haired male walked down the stairs. He knew, but how if he could read minds my cloak would prevent it, unless he was a soothsayer, then it would make sense. His expression grew cold, he was actually serious, he was protecting him. I held back my anger and walked back towards the door.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible...your name is...?" I flagged him with my hand. He raised a brow at my domineering gesture.

"Edward." was all he said before he retreated back to the second floor. I started back towards the front door and the older man stood before me.

"Sorry but who are you looking for?" he stood aside when he realized he was blocking my path, by how it looked he didn't want to make enemies. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He is not here...no need to look anymore..I'll find him. But thank you Mr....?" I stared at the man as he opened the door for me.

"Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme"

"Thank you..." I smiled as I walked out the door. When I heard it shut I raced away I had just enough of a scent to find him. My heart was racing, my chest pumping as hard as it could in this limited form. And when I reached the clearing everything that was planned out in my mind completely vanished.

Jasper's POV

I stared at the graying sky, and everything was so misplaced. My thoughts were in jumbles and I had to focus all my energy to play out what had happened nearly an hour ago. I remember Alice having a vision, someone was coming to Forks and it destroyed her. Two she had chosen to leave without me, were we really to live a future so short together? I stared back up at the sky, and smelled the air. The cool breeze brushed against my already cold skin. Nothing seemed right, everything was scrambled and I had no starting point. I was lost when I caught that scent.

My gaze shifted to the opening of the clearing. Her body was fluid, whole, it appeared smooth and soft. Her scent was enhanced by the light water in the air, she smelled just like she did a century ago, light lilac and sweet wine. If my heart could beat it would have stopped. My eyes shifted over her body. She can't be real. I turned to face her, her face was pained and her eyes watered. She took a step forward then retreated back. She can't be real.

"Is that really you?" my voice quivered. She cant be real, she cant be real. When she didn't answer I repeated the question more harshly. "Faith is that you!" her body jerked at the loudness, but she nodded. "God, I'm going insane! You can't be real!" I found myself holding her upper arms and shaking her body. Flashes of the past repeated themselves, her expression, the look in her eyes, and her fully alive. The only thing that was missing was the tattered dress she wore that night. I groaned at how her blood tasted.

"You killed me, how would I still be alive?" her voice sent shivers through my body. She can't be real. I look down upon her, her hazel eyes were just as I remember them, but they held pain and sorrow. She leaned against me, her forehead pressed at my collarbone. Her skin was soft, just as I remembered, her scent was alluring, my mouth watered to how her blood tasted between my lips. I brought her body close to me wrapping my arms around her. My teeth aching to sink into her skin.

"You can't be real..." I mumbled in her ear and her body stilled. I slowly released her still holding on to her arms. She was here, in this moment in time. She was alive. Again I felt as if a heartbeat existed within me it would have stopped beating. I held my breath though I knew there was no reason for breathing. I scanned her body. It seemed unhealthy, a light gray tint to the tanned skin she had when I first saw her. Her brown haired was no longer neatly curled but waved past her shoulder blades. Something about her changed. I released her completely. She changed. At this realization I saw her give a smile, I knew that smile, she wanted something and nothing would stop her from getting it.

Faith's POV

I couldn't help myself from leaning into him. His body was hard, cold, and just like I remember it. Though my memories of it were of other uses. He mumbled something, I concluded he believed me a trick of the mind. Perfect. My eyes never left his face. It was scanning me, making sure if I was truly real. He narrowed his eyes and his facial expression grew shocked. He completely released me. I couldn't help but smile, he realized just now that I changed. I stared at his eyes, no longer crimson but topaz, yet I could tell he struggles in keeping them that way.

I closed the space between us, I still remembered some tricks I used back when I was human, though that life looks shameful now. But if not for that life I wouldn't have met him. I placed my hands on the sides of his face. He moved his face into them. He reminded me of a lost pup, finding his boy, how pathetic.

"You left me for dead..." his eyes went wide. At the moment my body hardened and I realized we where both on the ground, with me straddling his waist. His eyes shifted over my body obviously noting the sudden change.

"Its been a century and I'm still alive. Just hoping I'd never see you again and then I caught this scent...I couldn't explain but..." I gazed down at him. He body jerked and he flipped me over, his body towering over me. His eyes scanned my entire body, not believing his own conclusion about me.

"Faith, you're still... ill?" I tensed...he still remembers. My mind went blank. All of me wanted him, needed him, desired him. He still remembers my illness? His expression grew soft as he leaned close to my face. His lips so close I could feel his cool breath against my skin. Was I always this hypersensitive? I stared between his lips to his eyes and began to lose it. I closed my eyes, then the feeling came, the cold lips no longer cold but warm. They were no longer hard but molded to mine. My mind drifted back to our first kiss and our last. I shot my eyes open and thrashed against ground trying to get out from under him.

"What do you know about it! You never understood it! Why begin now!" I hissed and aimed my teeth at his neck. His hands covered my wrists and pinned them to the muddy floor above my head. He had to struggle to keep me under...nothing like when I was human. He still tried to be gentle with me, but had to use his vampire strength against mine. I growled loud enough to get a reaction out of him, exposing the fangs I actually had. At that moment I shifted the scene around us, hiding myself against the grass and mud, turning invisible to him. He released me and jumped to his feet. His head scanning the surroundings. The predator just turned into the prey.

Kai's POV

I felt my body start to shiver...this connection with her is weird. I know her thoughts, her feelings, her reactions, but more importantly I know her. And at the moment Faith isn't in control...well not the Faith that she plays to be. The cold chill ran through my body...Faith was going completely under her cloak. It was the one thing that my old coven would have wished for...this power of hers, especially since she had it so well under her control to where more than one can become invisible with her. I felt that eerie feeling, the one that has haunted me since my departure. The feeling of being watched... watched from their eyes.

I stared down at the crescent sliver mark on my right wrist. If I never saved her, if she never decided to stay...where would I be right now? Surely not stalked like the animal I was. But as it was I was near death when I found her, no food for nearly a week...didn't seem like much, but like her I was too broken. I stared to my sides at Devin then at Erin. Though Devin was a stray she had helped Erin when I wasn't there. Erin noticed me staring...she hissed and glared at the path ahead. She sighed but I could feel her smile.

Could I really be going to save her? Well yes I could. Faith is more than just another vampire, but what is she to me? A stray? An abandoned pup? A human turned and left behind? She's all that but more. What is the more? I glanced back a Erin, shes thinking...or lack of....ha! Erin was my only creation, she is what I live for at the moment... her and Faith. God I really am losing it. I shook my head and glared at the path. Her scent is growing strong; she is near. I pumped my arms and legs faster until I reached the opening ahead.

Erin's POV

D_amn stupid vampire... thinking he can just look when ever he feels like it_. I turned to glare at the path before me letting my breath escape. My lips curled..._every time_... I hastened my pace until only me and Kai where left ahead...Devin...god only knows where she went off to. She never did fancy Faith... and it was quite obvious why...though I love Faith to death. I enjoy the sun and her gift makes me want her dead...oops! I let the evil Erin slip...sorry.

My eyes flickered to Kai his blonde short hair brushing against his brows. His eyes never fully topaz but he was trying...not that Faith was helping handing him fresh blood from a bag almost daily. But hey... she at least stayed with him, unlike me, which thank god I left! I mean come on live with Kai...Kai Pierce. _Raspberry._

Her scent is everywhere, but I cant sense her. What can a vampire smell but not scent? Oh! I know I know! Faith Eden! I shook my head...getting a bit to loony, I knew that bear had rabies. I refocused my eyes staring at the path ahead of me.

"She's here." Kai stopped before me placing his arm to stop me. I stared out into the clearing and saw but a single vampire. "Oh no... Faith you just..." Kai launched into the clearing leaving me behind. _What's going on?_ I raced after Kai then froze. The single vampire was floating slightly above ground crawling at emptiness.

"Oh no..." the words escaped me. Kai tackled the vampire into the ground, a loud angered growl erupted from nowhere. "Faith..." as if her name was the key she reappeared racing towards Kai and the vampire. Her hair was a mess, her shirt had a deep gash that scarred her chest. She had a look in her eyes that I have never seen. Worse than what she delivers to Devin, far worse than what she gives to threatening vampires. For the first time I saw the look any vampire fears. The look of a newborn ready for a kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: A Regret for the Past**

Devin's POV

The cold Forks air hit me as it carried her scent. I honestly don't understand why the two of them, especially Kai didn't see the opening path...its way shorter this way. My mind wondered as I ran through the green woods..._what would Erin do if she went boom?...And Kai how would he feel?...now to serious matters...how to take over the world!!!!!Oh dear there I go again._ I shook my head and stared at the open terrain.

Kai and Faith were right this place is too green. I winced at every green spec on the ground, which was every second. _Why'd we move here again?_ I kicked off the ground and landed on top of a near tree branch. The clearing was right ahead of me and there in the middle were two vampires... one of course Faith I could spot her a mile away. The second a blonde...I tensed..._it can't be him. Faith knows him? From where when?_ My mind rushed over the last few decades. _Theres Erin, then Kai and Faith__ o__h My fucking red neck uncle! It really is him!_

I continued to stare not knowing what action to take. I could kill him but for what. If I kill him then I would have to kill Faith to keep my name clean...not that it is clean, but this one is connected to a coven. I would dispose of the bodies..yeah I'll do that. I scanned the area. _Too much green, blood would easy show._ I sighed. Well I'll just let them destroy each other.

I watched faith tackle him and straddle his waist. Is she going to fuck with him or something? She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it... it was to low even for me. Her plan backfired she ended up on the ground her hands held above her head. I leaned on the branch and moved to a sitting position letting my legs dangle. Surprising they have yet to notice an audience of one...that one me. His next move was shocking!

"I didn't see that coming! A lip lock...holy shit." I whispered semi-loud. Well obviously those two had...or still do have a past together. Simple enough...oh crap! She's going under! Her body completely vanished leaving the male confused. So she's planning on killing him. This is better than I thought. If only I could eat popcorn.

The males body tensed. A wicked smile crawled across my lips as red strikes appeared on his back blood spilling out. He jumped away. She's toying with him. I love this side of Faith or as I call this state of her mind...simply Edan. Her attacks didn't cease. She clawed his sides and he landed a quick gash on... I believe her chest. Blood trickled down but vanished as soon as it appeared. In a quick swift the male was hanging in the air clawing at Edan, but she was completely under by now... she is untouchable.

Faith's POV

That bastard clawed me! I paused and breathed.

_He still can't see us Faith._

_I really wish we could get over this Edan._

_Never._

I through my body towards him arm extended and fingers darting to his neck. _Got him_. I enjoyed watching him squirm. His hands trying to grasp my intangible wrist. I felt a smile curl up my lips.

_Sweet revenge._

_Edan...we really should..._

_Stop?... No way in hell._

Thats when I felt it, his body was ripped from my grasp. I saw my savior save the very man that damned me to begin with. I tried to reach them both but a pair of strong, soft...glittery arms wrap around me. I looked behind me.

"Erin!" I hissed.

"Hello love...now smile and have a nice rest." she smiled as she closed her eyes. I turned to face the two male vampires only to see my savior charging towards me his eyes glowing and his hand reaching my forehead.

"God damn you Kai!" I screamed but it shuttered to a quite whimper after his palm made contact.

Kai's POV (written by Kaze no Kaoru my own real-life Kai Pierce)

I watched her body slump in Erin's arms, her expression growing soft and fragile. Damn this gift a curse on its own. She fell into a sleep-like state...hopefully she'll wake up. I held my arms out for her and Erin placed her within them. Once I had her safely in my arms I inspected her damage. She smelled of blood...his blood mixed with hers. A growl escaped me. That bastard's blood is on her.

I didn't know I hated the man who made Faith until I saw him once more in this clearing. I think for the first time in my entire life I wanted to kill someone of my own free will. It was the way he looked at her in my arms. He didn't deserve to long for her. He had been the one who abandoned her, who had caused her so much pain and suffering. He had thrown her away in that dark path like she was insignificant trash not worthy of his attention. I had been the one who had saved her and looked after her. I had played the role of her sire that he had cast off.

And now he dares to look at her like she was the thing he wanted most in the world. I snarled at him when he took a step forward. He stopped in his tracks as if frightened by the sound. I myself was frightened of that snarl for the simple fact that I never snarl.

"Don't you take another fucking step, you damn bastard!" I growled out at him, clutching Faith closer to my chest. "You don't deserve to even look at her for what you've done to her."

"But I-" he started to sputter out, but I didn't want to hear what he was saying.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "You fucking abandoned her in front of my eyes! You left her lying in the damn path! If I hadn't been there God only knows what would've happened to her!" he hung his head low.

"I thought I had killed her..."

"That just makes me not want you near her even more!" it was probably a good thing I was holding Faith. It prevented me from killing him.

"Don't you think I regret what I've done?" he looked up, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

"I know you do." I breathed out. "I saw it in your eyes the second you left her there in the path. News flash buddy, we all regret something we've done. This is not one of those things you can undo." with that I turned and carried Faith out of the clearing. As soon as we were hidden by the trees I went to where Erin was standing surprised that Devin stood beside her.

"Wow, I think that this is the angriest I've ever seen you, Kai." Erin said in a joking tone.

"That's because its the angriest I've ever been." I stated as I started stalking off in the direction of our latest home and away from hat bastard.

"Oh" Erin said simply in a now somber tone before she followed after me.

"You know," Devon started and I hesitated in my walking. "You've kept blaming him for not taking care of Faith even though you yourself failed to take care of your own creation."

"Like I said, we all regret something. My inability to take care of Erin, regardless of her birth being an accident, is one of the things I regret. I can only hope that one day I'll be forgiven." I honestly hoped one day Erin would forgive me. But I know better than to except the impossible to happen. I decided to continue putting distance between Faith and her "creator" if he even dares to call himself that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Dreams of the Past We Want to Forget

Faith's POV

_I love you and always will…do you love me? Thunder rolled yet there was rain…was it raining? It was but…it's thundering too…a tornado? Could life end in such a way…being lifted from the earth to die? No. I nearly did die that day, but something saved me…something so abnormal, so unnatural that I had shunned myself from the world yet became obsessed. When I saw him again…_

Canine music echoed the tavern; women and young girls pranced around in their undergarments. Tanned cotton with loose corsets that gave them lift.Men gambled, some with women on their laps, one of their hands high upon the women's inner thighs. There was the strong smell of tobacco and alcohol, the smoke itself was noticeable.

I was perched upon the landing, my legs crossed and my hands on both sides of my thighs. I could see Annabel and her gentlemen caller depart from her balcony, a wicked smile upon her ruby reds. Men and women around me flirted and departed to the upper rooms some returning after an hour, sweat lightly lining their faces but covered by fresh powder. Some were gone all night and would send their secret lovers away in the early hours, pleasure written on both faces. Annabel was the lucky one; she somehow managed to catch interest from the governor's eldest son. And he has been returning every night and asks only for her. It wasn't until years after I changed that I knew he had bought her freedom and married her, reason why she was a lucky one.

My mother gave birth to me in this tavern from an unknown father and so my destiny was set. She named me Faith, for I was hers and gave me the last name Eden in reference to the garden. She really wished better for me. Ironically I ended up being damned.

Jasper's POV

"What do you mean you turned her?" Edward masked his calm; I will admit I helped with it.

"It's complicated" I admitted. She looked so much the same and yet changed with the same amount. Her look, her eyes it was all so…haunting. Edward gave me the 'no shit' look.

"Jasper, you do understand she was your responsibility." Carlisle sat at his desk, his hands thoughtfully under his chin and his eyes stern. He stared at me, disappointment waved around him and for once I didn't feel like changing it.

"Yes I understand. I wasn't totally there when it happened. I can barely remember what triggered it." And honestly I can't remember. That day itself was a blur, all I remember was the taste of her warm blood slipping down my throat, her life slowly falling… a growl came from beside me. Edward was shooting me a death glare. I tried to brush the memory of her blood away but seeing her again was not helping it.

"You might want to give her time, Jasper. She has found the one who turned her and is experiencing the confrontation. Now, we do not know what happened, it is between you and her…" Carlisle looked at Edward then back at me with a sigh. "…I cannot tell you what to do. You must decide on your own accord." With that statement Carlisle dismissed me, Edward remained and Emmett for once stood quiet. He was thinking about something, as it what he thinks about frightens me.

I lay across mine and Al- well my bed, my arms tucked behind my head. I never thought she would have survived. I guess I was wrong, beyond wrong. My mouth watered, if she is alive… I shook my head and closed my eyes. I hated being unable to sleep but treasured it deeply… it kept the nightmares away...

_The night seemed empty; Maria was off some where she let me run amuck as she put it. So I went to see her… her, my obsession began. _The tavern as it always was, filled with smoke and alcohol. Men making themselves fool by letting women manipulate them. Women, deceiving beings trotted in nothing but their underwear. It was all too captivating, the music rolled on slowly, the tonic sliding down my throat burned, and I fit perfect here, men and women to drunk to realize a monster among them. Then she came onto the stage, her baby doll slips almost see through. She held no shame, she was beautiful.

Her pink lips plump and her skin glistening under the stage lights, she carried a rag doll and performed a small skit. Men shifting in their seats as she slowly bent every time she "accidentally" dropped the doll. Her lips moved as she recited her lines adding a hidden intent behind them. And pouting as she once again dropped the doll. She was way too beautiful.

"Interested my fine gentlemen?" a ragged voice came from behind me. The madam of the house dressed finely in red and gold, her surplus body seductive and a beauty mark above her lip must have made her absolutely gorgeous in her youth. Her red lip curled at the edge and she said, "30 for the hour…and 50 for the night. She gets a lot of callers; I suggest you may want her the entire night." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a damp 100…don't ask how I got it. Her beady eyes glowed and she responded with having no change…which was false.

"Take the entire thing." And with that I handed it to her as she wisped me off to _her_ room.

Kai's POV

The air around me felt heavy, I was tired. I never thought I'd see that vampire again. I should have let her kill him. I looked down at Faith's body, her lips parted slightly and her eyes vibrated under her lids. She was dreaming…maybe of him. I growled. He doesn't deserve her dreams, he deserves nothing from her. I stopped running and paced myself up the front steps of a wooden house. Wide windows covered with heavy drapes prevented an inside view. As I reached for the door knob I stopped.

"You sense that?" I whispered. Erin and Devin sniffed the air and each growled low. Devin stood before me, her back to me and she kicked the door open to an empty house.

"Someone's here…" she mumbled. Erin slowly walked in her body tense as she scanned the area. "No sign of anyo-"

"Does this belong to you?!?!" We all took a step back, Erin's claws digging into the visitor's throat and Devin squeezing the small person in her arms. They paused.

"Erick you son of a Bitch!" I chuckled, "Why it's been centuries my friend." Erin and Devin looked at me with that you've-got-to-be-joking look. Erick simply chuckled.

"Mind asking the beautiful vampire to release me?" He winked at Erin who huffed and tossed him to the side. "Oh feisty…" he growled seductively receiving a pout from Erin who crossed her arms and grumbled under her breathe.

"Erick you low dog, what the hell are you doing here?" Erick brushed his golden locks out of his face, his bright crimson eyes looking towards the child that Devin now cradled in her arms. "Your stupid brother lost that. I'm just returning it to someone that may know where the bastard is." He rubbed his neck, "Ouch babe…" giving Erin another body-look before blowing her a kiss. She growled.

"I'll be away from _that_ if you need me." She spit towards Erick, landing it on his leather shoe before walking up the stairs.

"You're tapping that Kai?" Erick grinned. Then his eyes darted towards Faith. And his smile disappeared. "Is she...hu-…hu-…" he swallowed his breath and then lunged at me. Devin quickly dropped the child on the ground to haul Erick by the throat. "Must drink her!" He growled, hissing and fighting Devin off him hurling her into the wall.

"Faith…Faith if you want to live I suggest waking up!" I dodged Erick's claw, barely. Oh god why did she return to her human form.

Faith's POV

_His eyes never scared me, quite the opposite they intrigued me. _I could fantasize about them the entire day. And as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror my body tingled. My hands trembled as I cleaned up my skin with the cool water. Running the cool cloth between my breast and down my belly, sent shivers echoing through my body, he was waiting for me… for me upon my bed. I turned off the tap and slipped out of the baby doll into a silk robe.

My entire body shook, I felt like the nervous virgin again. I walked out the bath room to see him relaxed, his arms behind his head and his legs crossed over the other. His eyes were closed but they opened as I came into the room. His lips curled and he turned, his glowing red eyes staring at me. "Come" he said and I came to him.

_Faith…Faith Damn it!_

_Faith, wake your ass up!_

My eyes began to flutter and I looked up at Kai. He was running. "About fucking time! Look at what your human form has done." I looked at him confused then looked behind him. We were running through trees and a vampire was after us.

"Oh" was all I was able to say before the vampire grabbed me out of Kai's arms. Bending my neck about to bite…he bit his tongue.

"OW! Fucking piece of shit!" Erick cried as him covered his mouth. Then realized what had happened. "She's…vampire" Kai gave him that no duh look.

"Faith?...Faith?" He looked around but I wasn't there. "Great. The Chibi will be disappointed. Come on Erick we have baggies in the Fridge." Kai hooked his arm around Erick's shoulder as they walked back to the house. I stood above them perched on a branch. Breathing in the cool Forks air, my eyes closing and seeing his once red now topaz eyes… for some reason it disappointed me.

_Eden: You're still in love with him._

_Faith: I believe I am… _


End file.
